The Red Woman
by TheLycanKing
Summary: Thorne defends his treason for the death of Jon Snow and seeks control over Castle Black while those loyal to their Lord Commander defend his body. Sansa and Theon do whatever they can to flee from the Boltons.
1. Chapter 1

Inside of The Wall towards Castle Black, Jeren Lannister had been busy packing things up and had been ready to set off on his journey to White Harbor. Ever since he bent his knee to Stannis as the only way to same himself from being burnt alive, he chose to turn aside his fealty to him and find a place to start a new life. However, he was getting annoyed when he had been hearing the sound howls coming from Ghost.

"Bloody wolf," Jeren murmured in a sigh and continued to pack.

He tried to ignore the howls as much as he could, but he started to get really annoyed and decided to talk to Jon Snow again in asking him to quiet his dire wolf. He walks over to the front door, only to notice Eddison Tollett, Ronnel Harclay, Tom Barleycorn, Donnel Hill, Tim Stone, Ser Davos Seaworth, Princess Shireen Baratheon, and Lady Selyse Florent step out of their doors as well.

"What is all this howling about?!" Selyse angrily demanded.

Before anyone could respond, they noticed a body lying in the snow. Jeren and Davos were the first to rush down the stairs to look at the body, but at the moment they approached the body to get a closer look, they were shocked to see that it was Lord Commander Jon Snow, who was staring upwards, lifelessly. Eddison Tollet rushed down immediately and upon seeing his friend's body, he was very shaken and horrified.

"What is it?" Donnel asked, walking down to see, but his eyes widen in horror.

"What happened?!" Selyse called out horrified.

"Its the Lord Commander!" Barleycorn exclaimed in the sight of horror.

"He's dead!" Ronnel exclaimed in horror as well and fell on his knees in sadness.

"How did this happen?" Tim asked, horrified and confused.

Davos, Jeren, and Eddison began to notice a sign with the word "TRAITOR" that was posted on a beam behind him. They believed that just before Jon met his demise, the Lord Commander made that word as a warning to others that there were traitors within the Night's Watch that were responsible for this mutiny.

Jeren turns to Davos and hastily whispered. "Ser Davos, we can't stay here."

"Help me get him inside," Ser Davos ordered the men.

Without hestitating, Eddison Tollett, Ronnel Harclay, Tom Barleycorn, Donnel Hill, Tim Stone rush around Jon Snow's body and gently pick it up. Jeren bent on one knee to examine the pool of blood and began to suspect that Jon was stabbed a number of times. Devan Seaworth, serving as the squire to his majesty Stannis Baratheon and the fifth son of Ser Davos Seaworth, walked out of the door for a brief time. When his father signaled him to go back inside, the young lad did as he commanded and quickly locked the door.

Both Ser Perkin Follard, Ser Lambert Whitewater, Ser Benethon Scales, Ser Brus Buckler remained at Lady Selyse's side. They looked around and knew that wasn't safe for the Queen and princess.

"My lady, we're not safe here," Ser Perkin said in a shiver of panic.

"We need to lock up," Ser Brus warned.

Queen Selyse turns to her daughter. "Shireen, get back in your room, now."

Shireen didn't want to and pleaded. "What about..."

"Now!" Selyse exclaimed.

"Do as your mother commands," Ser Davos told her what to do. "Go!"

Ser Perkin Follard and Ser Brus Buckler quickly escort Princess Shireen and Queen Selyse to their rooms and have them safely locked incase if trouble came their way. They wish they could do anything to help in this matter, but they swore that their job was to keep Shireen and Selyse safe.

* * *

The group rush into a large room and quickly barricade the door to prevent anyone else from coming in, for they feared that there was no other ranger in the Night's Watch to trust since Jon Snow was betrayed and killed in a mutiny like Jeor Mormont back in Craster's Keep. Eddison and Barleycorn quickly wipe the table clean just as the other brothers of the Night's Watch place Jon Snow's body on the table.

"This cannot be happening," Ronnel said in despair, even recalling a time how he was present at the time when his previous Lord Commander was killed by Rast during the mutiny at Craster's Keep. "Who would do this?"

A sign of anger slithered through Eddison, for he already knew who was responsible for killing Jon Snow. Before reacting, he places his hand on Jon Snow's wounds and then brushes his eyes closed. He takes a moment to grieve over the lost of his friend.

"It was Thorne," Eddison responded immediately in grief. "Thorne did this."

"Traitor!" Tim huffed in anger. "When I find him, I swear I'll take his bloody head clean off for this."

Ronnel Harclay, Tom Barleycorn, Donnel Hill, Tim Stone

"And when you do that, he'll probably have you killed as well," Jeren warned. "Think smart, for there is no one else at Castle Black that we can trust or warn about this."

"What do we do?" Donnel asked, feeling a slight sense of panic since he didn't want to be next.

"Be brave, my boy," Barleycorn encouraged him. "This is not the end."

"How many more of your brothers do you think you can trust?" Ser Davos asked, wondering if there was a chance that not all of the other brothers of the Night's Watch were bound to turn against their Lord Commander.

"I don't know," Barleycorn answered with a sigh. "Ever since we fled from Hardhome, not many of our brothers were willing to let the Free Folk enter the Seven Kingdoms."

"That's the first time I hear you say that," Eddison remarked.

"Then we all need the help we can get," Ser Davos said.

"If I can sneak into the maester's quarters, I can send a few ravens," Jeren suggested. "I can send one to Stannis, hopefully if he's already claimed Winterfell by now."

"No, its too risky," Ser Davos rejected the idea. "If Thorne is responsible, he might already be in control of the ravens and worse, he can spread the word out about the Wildlings being brought in to the Seven Kingdoms."

Just as Eddison was about to move towards the door, a sudden knock was heard. Hearing the sound, he, along with Jeren, Tom, Ronnel, Tim, and Donnel draw their blades in defense, ready to engage the person from the other side of the door.

"Ser Davos," A woman's voice responded from the other side of the door.

"Its the Red Witch," Jeren sighed in relief.

Eddison looks over his shoulder at Davos, who nods at him as a sign to let her in. Jeren, Tom, Ronnel, Tim, and Donnel sheathe their swords just as Eddison walks over to the door and opens it, letting Lady Melisandre inside the room. Once Eddison closes the door behind her, the Red Witch looked very distressed at the sight of Jon Snow's body.

"I saw him in the flames, fighting at Winterfell," Melisandre recalled of a vision she previously saw.

"I can't speak for the flames, but he's gone," Davos told her.

"We should probably think of a plan to stop Thorne before he assumes control over the entire Wall," Tim said.

"We can't stay in this room forever," Ronnel said. "We need to band together and fight as much as we can."

Jeren couldn't stop watching Ghost, who continued to nudge over his master's hand and whimpers in sadness. He gently places a hand on Ghost's forehead, for he seemed very comfortable. Eventually, Ghost sets his crimson red eyes at Jeren and whimpers even more.

"He'll have seen we didn't come," Ser Davos informed. "Thorne will have made it official by now. Castle Black is his."

"I don't care who's sitting at the high table," Eddison argued since he wanted to do anything in his strength to avenge his best friend. "Jon was my friend, and those bloody traitors butchered him. Now we return the favor."

"We will return the favor, but we don't have the numbers," Jeren said.

"Jeren is right, if we are to defeat Thorne, we must act quickly while we still can," Ser Davos agreed to the plan.

"We do have a direwolf," Donnel added.

"It's not enough," Ser Davos sighed. "I didn't know Lord Commander Snow for long, but I have to believe he wouldn't have wanted his friends to die for nothing."

"If you were planning to see tomorrow, you picked the wrong room," Barleycorn said. "We all die today. I say we do our best to take Thorne with us when we go."

"Honor is always the strength we carry, but if we act now, I don't think we'll live long enough to protect his body," Jeren said. "We're out of options."

"Jeren maybe a young lad, but he's smart one," Ser Davos remarked. "If we're going to fight, we need to do it together, but we don't have to die."

"Not if we have help," Eddison said.

"But who's gonna help us?" Donnel asked, concerned of what the plan was.

"We're not the only ones who owe our lives to Jon Snow," Barleycorn said, giving a reminder of what Lord Commander Snow had done in helping the Free Folk. "There are others."

Eddison washes over with realization and turns to the other rangers at his side to give them an order. "Bolt the door. Don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Try not to be long," Jeren encouraged them to be quick.

* * *

Inside the Mess Hall, Alliser Thorne was sitting at the high table among Janos Slynt, Wick Wittlestick, Othell Yarwyck, Mully Hoare, Jarman Buckwell, Glendon Hewett, and Kedge Whiteye. The rest of the Night's Watch brothers are shouting at each other for hearing. Garse, Fornio, Satin, Goady, Hobb, Dannel, and Cuger were among those that shouted as well of hearing the news of Lord Commander Jon Snow's death. Steward Tim Tangletongue was present as well, but remained silent at all time. Mullin, who served as the new maester after Aemon's death, was sitting silently alone in a corner.

Ser Patrek of King's Mountain, who was in the service of King Stannis Baratheon, was also present as well since he was involved in assasinating Jon Snow. He believed that it was mistake for Stannis and Jon Snow to decide in bringing the Free Folk to the Seven Kingdoms and viewed them as a threat. Brushing away Stannis' loyalty, he decided to aid Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt, Wick Wittlestick, Othell Yarwyck, Mully Hoare, Jarman Buckwell, Glendon Hewett, and Kedge Whiteye in ridding the Free Folk, but to spread the word to every other kingdom of Wildlings invading.

"He was our Lord Commander!" Hobb cried upon hearing of Jon Snow's death.

"He never should have been!" Cuger shouted.

Alliser pounds his fist three times on the high table, then stands, forcing the entire room into silence. Once everyone stops shouting and arguing, the traitor stands up to address them.

"You all know why you're here," Alliser spoke. "Jon Snow is dead."

"Who killed him?" Dannel demanded.

"I did," Alliser answered immediately.

Upon hearing this, most of the brothers of the Night's Watch, including Garse, Fornio, Satin, Goady, Hobb, Dannel, and Cuger, resumed to shout at him.

"Janos Slynt, Wick Wittlestick, Othell Yarwyck, Mully Hoare, Jarman Buckwell, Glendon Hewett, and Kedge Whiteye helped me do it in this castle," Alliser added the list of the mutineers responisble for Jon Snow's death. "And of course, Ser Patrek of King's Mountain."

"Murderers!" Garse yelled at the mutineers.

"Traitors!" Fornio yelled too.

"You're right!" Alliser yelled and lowered his voice to continue his explanation on why he did it. We've committed treason, all of us. Jon Snow was my Lord Commander. I had no love for him. That was no secret. But I never once disobeyed an order. Loyalty is the foundation on which the Night's Watch is built, and the Watch means everything to me. I have given my life, we have all given our lives to the Night's Watch. Jon Snow was going to destroy the Night's Watch. He let the wildlings through our gates, as no Lord Commander has ever done before. He gave them the very land on which they reaved and raped and murdered. Lord Commander Snow did what he thought was right, I've no doubt about that. And what he thought was right would have been the end of us. He thrust a terrible choice upon us, and we made it."


	2. Chapter 2

King Stannis Baratheon of House Baratheon of Dragonstone had just planned to lead his army to claim Winterfell, but the efforts to do so failed when Roose and Ramsay had already known of their arrival and commanded a massive cavalry of riders to beat them. While Edric led the survivors to safety, Stannis tried to flee from the battlefield as well until he was found and captured.

Around the entire battlefield, which was filled with corpses of soldiers from both sides slain in the aftermath of the battle, two Bolton soldiers were sitting on their horses on a hill outside Winterfell where they carried flags bearing the flayed man sigil of House Bolton.

Bound in chains, Stannis was escorted by two guards to be brought before Lord Roose Bolton of Winterfell. All he thought that he was invincible, but now, his chances to rule the Seven Kingdoms began to fade away. While Stannis was chained, Ramsay was inside a room where he took a moment to mourn over the death of Myranda, who was killed by Theon when he chose to save Sansa.

"She was 11 the first time I saw her," Ramsay remembered a time when he first met her and stared at her body. "The kennelmaster's daughter. She smelled of dog. I wasn't much older, but everybody was already afraid of me. You certainly were." He paused and turns to look at Maester Wolkan. Then he looks back at Myranda's body and continues. "Myranda wasn't, though. What could I do to her that those hounds couldn't? She was fearless. There was nothing she wouldn't do." He stands and places his hand on Myranda's forehead and feels as if he's about to cry.. "Your pain will be paid for a thousand times over. I wish you could be here to watch." He

"Shall I have a grave dug for her, my lord?" Wolkan asked. "Or would you rather the men build a pyre?"

"Buried, burned?" Ramsay responded and walks past Wolkan as he exits the room. "This is good meat. Feed it to the hounds."

* * *

Inside the massive hallway of Winterfell, Roose Bolton and Harald Karstark sat just as they watched the guards bring in Stannis Baratheon. Stannis made a complete stop when he stared at Lord Bolton and Lord Karstark.

"You inspect me to kneel and address you as your highness?" Stannis asked with a slight grin.

"You don't have to," Roose answered. "It was foolish for you to bring in your armies here."

"Hmm, my men did whatever they had to do," Stannis said. "But know this, justice for the Starks will come."

"Justice has already been served," Roose openly claimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Stannis scoffed. "So, will this be it? Will you kill me?"

Roose stands up and walks over to him closely. He stares at him for a moment and lets out an answer. "Not yet."

"Take him away," Roose commanded his guards to escort him to the dungeons. That was when he sees his son entering the hallway. "Your command of the cavalry was impressive. Thanks to you, the false king Stannis Baratheon is now our prisoner and those devoted for him won't be able to touch us while he remains as our hostage."

"A wise plan, father," Ramsay seemed intrigued by the plan.

"Will send ravens as soon as possible, but it is a shame though, I knew Stannis was foolish enough to fall into our nest," Roose remarked. "Still, a great victory. Do you feel like a victor?"

Ramsay looks back over his shoulder at Roose with a nervous expression and answered. "Of course."

"I rebelled against the crown to arrange your marriage to Sansa Stark," Roose explained. "Do you think that burning wagons in the night and mowing down tired, outnumbered Baratheons is the same as facing a prepared and provisioned Lannister army?"

"No," Ramsay answered.

"A reckoning will come," Roose continued to explain. "We need the North to face it. The entire North. They won't back us without Sansa Stark. We no longer have Sansa Stark. You played your games with her. You played your games with the heir to the Iron Islands and now they're both gone."

"I have a team of men after them with some of my best hounds," Ramsay informed him. "They won't get far."

"I'm glad to hear it," Roose sounded impressed. "While Domeric remains unfound, I would be ashamed that without Sansa, you won't be able to produce an heir. And without an heir, well…" He pauses as he sits at the dinner table while unaware that Ramsay stares at him, astonished. "... let's hope the maesters are right and Lady Walder's carrying a boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa Stark, Shae, and Theon Greyjoy were running through the woods frantically. They didn't bare to stop, for they could hear the sound of barking that was heard in the distance. However, during the chase, Sansa was starting to tire for all the running she did tires.

"My lady, please get up, we're almost out of this," Shae pleaded.

Theon runs back to help Sansa and Shae, encouraging them to move before its too late. "We can't stop."

Without a moment to spare, Sansa, Shae, and Theon continue to run across the woods. Eventually, they came towards a large snowy river. The water continued to move, but pairs of ice was seen.

"We have to cross here," Theon said.

Sansa steps on a patch of thin ice and gasps. "I can't."

"It's the only way to throw off the hounds," Shae tried to insist for her to do it, giving courage.

"But it's too cold," Sansa shivered as she tries to speak in a normal voice. "I can't. I won't make it. I'll die."

"She's right, there's no guarantee of what will happen to us when we return to Winterfell," Theon explained of what Ramsay is capable of. "I've seen what his hounds do to a person."

"I don't trust him, but he's the only one we can count for to escape," Shae agreed since she didn't want to go back to a place where she was almost killed by a mad lunatic who viciously raped Sansa.

Without saying a word, Sansa nodded her head in agreement, and Shae's help, Theon guides the two ladies into the water. Shae and Sansa both gasp when they could feel the cold surrounding their legs. After managing to reach the other side of the rover, they continue to press on through the woods and keep themselves from being spotted by any spies that worked for the Boltons

* * *

Believing that the Bolton team had given up and the barking can no longer be heard, Theon, Shae, and Sansa were in relief and now start to walk quietly through the windy woods. Sansa was having trouble walking due to the pressure of the snow, and how she had to cross a river that was frozen. Every part of her face was blue with cold. Shae wraps herself around Sansa to keep herself warm.

"Thank you," Sansa whispered as she shivered.

"Don't mention it, my lady," Shae responded. "I made a promise."

"What promise?" Sansa asked, continuing to shiver.

"A promise from a good man I love that convinced me to protect you," Shae recalled of a time before she left King's Landing with her.

"I can see why you still love him," Sansa smiled a bit. "But I'm really sorry I took it."

"It was not your fault, nor Tyrion," Shae shook her head. "Its what those fools were making you do."

"I'm glad your with me," Sansa truly admired Shae's friendship and loyalty to her. "You always remind me to never trust someone and you were always right."

"I would love to plunge my own dagger into Lord Baelish's heart," Shae imagined of what planned to do if she sees Petyr Baelish again.

"Lord Baelish is my ally," Sansa reminded her.

"Is he?" Shae asked that. "He said he would protect you. You call this protection? He sold you to those raping scum. Remember what I told you back in King's Landing, how he is very manipulative. Deceiving men, like Baelish, only want one thing from pretty young ladies, and love often isn't what they're after."

Sansa began to think back on what she said before. She was right. Lord Baelish deceived her when he took her back to Winterfell where she would be raped by Ramsay.

"Over here," Theon beckoned the two ladies to follow him towards an overturned tree. "Come on."

Theon, Sansa, and Shae quickly dash towards the overturned tree, with its roots providing as much shelter to keep the snow from falling down on them. They sit down under the roots, but were still shivering as the cold continued to remain where it was throughout the winter. Shae and Theon wrap their arms around Sansa, keeping the Lady of the North warm as possible. She rests her head on Shae's shoulder and closes her eyes. Suddenly, all hope was lost when the sound of barking was heard once again. It the Bolton cavalry managed to cross the frozen river with their dogs.

"Stay here," Theon recommended to remain hidden under the overturned tree. "I'll lure them away."

"No, we won't make it without you," Sansa pleaded for him to stay hidden with her and Shae.

"You and Shae can make it," Theon said. "Go north, only north. Jon is Lord Commander at Castle Black. He'll help you."

While Sansa and Shae remain hidden under the overturned tree, Theon runs into the woods, but is immediately confronted by House Bolton soldiers and their hounds led by Nage, a man sworn to House Bolton.

"Where is Lady Bolton and her servant?" Officer Nage asked, threatening to take Theon's head.

Theon wasn't willing to give them up and had to do whatever it took to lie in order to keep them safe from harm. "They're dead."

"Liar," Officer Nage reacted, refusing to believe that.

"They broke their legs jumping from the ramparts," Theon continued to lie, hoping they would buy Sansa and Shae a chance to escape to Castle Black. "I left them to die in the snow."

Before Nage could even react more to this, the dogs suddenly caught Shae and Sansa's scent and began to bark very loud. The hound barked and sniffed, leading the soldiers and Nage to where Shae and Sansa were hiding. Hearing them coming, Shae and Sansa cover and camouflage themselves to keep themselves from being seen, but it was too late. Nage and his men already found them.

"I can't wait to see what parts Ramsay cuts off you this time," Nage grinned at Theon in pleasure.

One of the soldiers grabs Sansa and pulls her to her feet, but Shae takes out her dagger and stabs the soldier in the neck to protect Sansa, refusing to let them take her without a fight. Before the other soldiers were ready to kill Shae as she continues to remain brave and defensive with her armed dagger, a horse loudly whinnies in the distance. Nage and the soldiers draw their weapons and notice two individuals riding out of the woods. It was Lady Brienne of Tarth and Podrick. Brienne and Podrick ride towards the soldiers with their swords drawn.

Before Nag could engage, Brienne cuts him down as she rides past. Podrick engages one of the soldiers in mounted combat while Brienne faces off with another mounted soldier. Their blades clash, but neither is hit. As Brienne rides past him, another soldier knocks her from her horse. She drops her blade but scrambles to retrieve it when she sees a soldier advancing towards her on foot. When she reaches the blade, the soldier kicks her, but she managed to retrieve the blade again and stands to engage him in a swordfight and managed to cut him down.

That was when another mounted soldier charges at Brienne, but the brave woman jumps and strikes him, causing his horse to fall over, trapping him beneath it. While Podrick continues his mounted sword fight, Shae grabs a blade from the soldier she killed and holds it up front to protect Sansa. Theon did the same thing when he grabs the blade of a fallen soldier off the ground.

In the midst of the fight, Podrick managed to cut down the soldier he is fighting and they both fall from their horses, but that was when another soldier advances on Podrick and they begin fighting. Brienne crawls over to the man trapped beneath his horse and slits his throat with a dagger. The soldier Podrick is fighting knocks Podrick's sword out of his hand, causing him to fall backwards to the ground. Just before the soldier is about to strike Podrick, Theon stabs the soldier from behind.

With the soldiers dead, Lady Brienne walks over to Sansa and Shae. Shae helps Sansa stand up to confront her. Brienne places her blade on the ground in front of Sansa and kneels before her.

"Lady Sansa, I offer my services once again," Brienne swore to her. "I will shield your back and keep your council and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

Sansa turns at looks at Shae and Theon for confirmation, who both nod their heads to agree. "And I vow...that you shall always have a place by my hearth and…"

"Meat and mead at my table," Podrick added.

"Meat and mead at my table," Sansa continued. "And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise."

Just as Brienne stands up, Sansa smiles at her and gives her a hug as sign for saving her, along with Shae and Theon.


	4. Chapter 4

During the daytime, Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt, Wick Wittlestick, Othell Yarwyck, Mully Hoare, Jarman Buckwell, Glendon Hewett, Kedge Whiteye, and Ser Patrek of King's Mountain walk towards the room where Ser Davos Seaworth, Jeren Lannister, Ronnel Harclay, Tom Barleycorn, Donnel Hill, and Tim Stone were, protecting Jon Snow's body. Several Night's Watch brothers allied to Lord Commander Thorne were pointing crossbows at the room that Davos, Jeren, and the other Night's Watch brothers allied with Jon Snow are holed up. Thorne approaches the door to the room with several men and knocks, alarming Davos, Jeren, Ronnel, Tom, Donnel, and Tim, who immediately draw their swords while Ghost growled viciously towards the man who killed his master. Davos wasn't willing to give a chance in opening the door to let him in, so he places Longclaw down on the table and walks to the door as Thorne knocks again.

"Ser Davos, Lord Jeren, we have no cause to fight," Alliser said. "We are both anointed knights."

"Hear that, lads... nothing to fear," Ser Davos said, pretending to sound pleased by this, but wasn't willing to take that chance.

"What do you want, Ser Alliser?" Jeren asked, showing a sign of pure fury for what he did to Jon.

"Its Lord Commander now," Ser Alliser said. "My brothers, who are loyal to me, chose to vote me as the new leading commander of the Nights Watch."

"That's funny, cause I recall that your Lord Commander that commanded you lot was Jon Snow," Jeren scoffed. "An honorable man who swore an oath to the Night's Watch. A man that you betrayed and butchered."

"Jon Snow was a traitor from the beginning like his father," Ser Alliser said. "Both foolish and didn't know how to lead."

"I don't believe you," Jeren rejected Alliser's harsh words. "Jon knew who the real enemy was. I didn't believe him until I saw the truth."

"The truth of how he surrendered himself to the Wildlings, allowing them all to come across the other side, to invade, rape, and steal," Ser Alliser told him that. "There is a massive army of those raiders right now. I already sent ravens to every house in the north, warning them of these foreign invaders."

"Ser Alliser, I think you are making a very terrible mistake about Jon," Ser Davos said. "He risked his life for everything and that's why Stannis was recommending that the Wildlings would join his army to help him claim the Iron Throne. Does that trouble you?"

"Stannis was a fool too," Alliser said. "Ser Patrek of King's Mountain has agreed that the Wildlings are nothing but savages in a way. They will never learn the way we are. But we are not here to kill you or anyone in this room. I will grant amnesty to all brothers who thrown down their arms before nightfall. And you, Ser Davos, I will allow you and young Jeren to travel south as free men with two fresh horses."

"Sounds good to me," Jeren said, but knew he was lying.

"If we are to be free, I would like some mutton," Ser Davos requested. "I'd like some mutton."

"What?" Alliser asked, confused of what he was talking about.

"Jeren and I are not hunters," Ser Davos told him. "Will need some food if we're gonna make it south without starving."

"We'll give you all food," Alliser promised. "Queen Selyse and Princess Shireen will go with you, and you can bring the Red Woman with you if you like. Or you can leave her here with us, whichever you choose. But surrender by nightfall or this ends with blood."

"Thank you, Ser Alliser," Ser Davos responded with appreciation. "We'll discuss amongst ourselves and come back to you with an answer."

After Alliser Thorne and his followers leave, Ser Davos steps to the front and tries to hear if anyone was there from across. He steps back and turns to Jeren and the other brothers of the Night's Watch that were still loyal to Jon.

"Boys, I've been running from men like that all my life," Ser Davos explained his backstory. "In my learned opinion, we open that door..."

"And they'll slaughter us all," Jeren finished. "I know, I won't buy his lies Ser Davos, not after what he did to Jon."

"Neither will I," Ser Davos said. "But Jon would be proud of what you do for him."

"They want to come in, they're gonna come in," Donnel said, sounding worried and afraid of what was about to happen.

"Aye, but we don't need to make it easy for them," Ser Davos said.

"Edd is our only chance," Barleycorn said.

"It's a sad statement if Dolorous Edd is our only chance," Tim said.

"There's always the Red Woman," Ser Davos added.

"What's one redhead gonna do against hundreds of armed men?" Donnel asked.

"You haven't seen her do what I've seen her do," Ser Davos answered, knowing what he power was like.


End file.
